The Purest Feeling
by DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: After weeks of putting it off, Harry finally decides to heed Cedric Diggory's advice and bring the Golden Dragon's Egg from the First Task in the Triwizard tournament to the Prefect's Bathroom. Only when he arrives late one night to the bathroom, Cedric Diggory is already there


HARRY PULLED OFF THE INVISIBILITY Cloak as he approached the solid-looking door in the middle of the dark, deserted hallway. Harry checked the Marauder's Map in the light from his wand one last time to ensure no one was heading his way before he folded the map up, whispering "nox!" And "mischief managed!"

Next he turned to the door and murmured "Pine Fresh" in a hushed undertone. The door creaked open, flooding the dark hallway with warm, white light, and Harry dashed inside, hitching a large, heavy golden egg under his arm as he turned quickly to close and lock the door behind him.

"Harry?"

The black-haired teen wheeled round, eyes wide, seeing the room for the first time. It was grand! Larger than any bath chamber Harry had ever been in. At one wall there was a large stained glass portrait of a sleeping mermaid. A large pool had been set into the middle of the room, with dozens of faucets and multicolored jeweled taps surrounding it. On the deeper end of the pool Harry noticed there was even a diving board attached! And the pool was filled with steaming water and a decent amount of ice white bubbles. And in the middle of those bubbles, a good 2/3 of the way across the pool stood . . . .

"Cedric?!" Harry gasped and then swore silently. Of course Diggory had to be here! The extremely handsome 7th hear Hufflepuff had been a thorn in Harry's side for ages. Not that the boy had ever wronged Harry, but other students reactions to him lined up against Harry had been enough to dredge up some unfriendly feelings in Harry, especially since Cedric had been announced as the first Hogwarts champion in the Triwizard Tournament.

All the other students in the school believed Harry had connived his way into the championship somehow, and everyone who wasn't a Gryffindor believed Harry had done it to try and bring more glory to his own name and house. Neither of those were close to the truth, but nobody listened when Harry told them. And so it was that Harry received glares everywhere be went, had people try and trip him whenever he walked, and had buttons with "Potter Stinks" and "Support Cedric Diggory: The **REAL** Hogwarts Champion" flashed at him from across classes.

But when Harry realized that all the champions besides Cedric knew that the First Task involved fighting a dragon, he couldn't help but tell the older boy what to expect come November the 24th. And Cedric had returned the kindness by telling Harry to take a bath with the golden egg he had won from his dragon in the Prefect's bathroom. Harry had let his bitter feelings surrounding the other boy prevent him from acting on Cedric's "advice" for weeks after Diggory had given it. Spring had begun and Harry, finally feeling the pressure of the looming second task, had given in at last and brought his egg to the Prefect's bathroom well past midnight. Only he hadn't expected Cedric or anyone to be in here this late! Quite the opposite, Harry had left Gryffindor Tower when he had in an attempt to avoid running into any of the Prefects.

Cedric was still staring at Harry, left eyebrow raised and awaiting a response. When Harry gave none Cedric took matters into his own hands.

"You've got the egg. . . " he nodded pointedly at the heavy round object Harry was carrying. "I'm guessing you're just now taking my advice?"

Harry nodded slowly, still rooted to the same spot in front of the bathroom entrance.

Cedric shook his head in disbelief. "I told you about this weeks ago! I'm surprised the password didn't change between now and then." He nodded to the door behind Harry.

"I'm. . . I'm sorry, I didn't have time to come here until now," Harry lied feebly. Cedric's already raised eyebrow lifted higher, but he didn't press the topic.

"I should go," Harry said dryly, turning back to the door.

"Oh, no! Stay, Harry," Cedric said, moving forward sloshily through the steaming water and bubbles. "I've actually been meaning to talk with you one on one for a while, but haven't had the chance, what with the whole school crowding around me all the time. You can come in here with me and talk, and then I'll help you sort out that egg."

It was Harry's turn to look incredulous. He turned slowly back to face Cedric. Harry could see the older boy's firm and muscular chest peeking up just above the bubbly surface of the pool. Cedric's face looked pleading and sincere. In that moment Harry trusted him. Maybe not completely, but it was enough.

"All. . . All right," Harry said, a hint of suspicion in his voice. "All right, I'll come in, but turn around while I undress, OK?"

Cedric smiled thankfully. "We're both men, Harry. It's nothing we haven't seen before," he said. But even so he turned his back.

Harry walked forwards nervously. There was a set of smooth, wide stone steps before him that led down into the pool. He set the egg, the Invisibility Cloak, and the Marauder's Map down near these steps and slowly began to undress, his back to the older boy.

"Why can't you just tell me what you learned from your egg? That way I can keep my clothes on." Harry asked over his shoulder to the other boy's back.

Cedric chuckled. "Well, I could tell you that, certainly. But trust me, Harry, this is something you'll want to experience for yourself. Besides, I still need to talk to you, and that'll be much easier if I'm not staring up at you from in here while all the bubbles disappear."

Harry gave a noncommittal grunt as his robes fell down around his ankles, leaving him standing in only a pair of black boxer briefs. He hesitated for a few seconds before discarding those as well.

It was an odd feeling for Harry, standing completely naked in the same room as a boy he barely knew. More than that, Cedric was actively competing against him!

Harry turned to face the pool again, privates exposed. Cedric need only turn around and he would see them. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about that. He stood still for a moment longer, feeling the air chill his skin and make hard his nipples. Harry hugged his arms to his chest as a waft of steam drifted over to him from the bath, soothing him.

"Alright, I'm coming in!" He declared.

"Sit on the steps, Harry. They make great seats, I've found. We can talk comfortably there," Cedric replied, keeping his body turned away from Harry.

Harry nodded and stepped forward, placing his right foot carefully in the pool. It sank through the layer of bubbles and into the water. Harry instantly felt relaxed. It was exactly the right temperature! Hot, but not scalding. He moved quickly and began walking down the steps, more of his body sinking into the water with each step. When finally he deemed himself far enough in, Harry sank down and sat on one of the middle steps. Hot water rushed over his body, easing his tensed muscles, and for the first time Harry smelled the scent of the bubbles- pine with underlying hints of lavender. An audible moan of relaxation passed through his lips.

Cedric chucked again. "I take it you're all situated, Potter?"

"Nearly!" Harry replied. "Hold on!" He used his hands to gather as many of the bubbles as he could around his body, ensuring that nothing could be seen of himself below the surface. "Alright, you can look."

Cedric took a moment before turning to face Harry. When he did, however, his face was unreadable. Harry watched the boy uncertainly as he moved slowly over to the steps and sat down of Harry's left. Cedric leaned against the wall and looked at Harry, studying him for a moment.

"So. . ." Harry began tentatively, "you know why I'm here so late, but what about you? Why are you taking a bath after midnight?"

Cedric sighed sadly. "You know how I said I hadn't had a chance to talk to you because the whole school was crowding me?"

Harry nodded, perplexed. Cedric continued.

"Well, I wasn't lying. All day all anyone wants to do is talk to the Hogwarts Champion. And I know that sounds like the least of anyone's problems, but it's true. They don't care about knowing me and who I really am. They all just want to be able to say that they were friends with Cedric Diggory, Quidditch Seeker and Captain of the Hufflepuff team, Prefect, and Hogwarts Champion."

Harry nodded again. He understood the feeling perfectly, albeit for different reasons. When he had first discovered the wizarding world everybody in it had clamored for his attention. It was a nice change from the Dursleys for sure! They either dealt with Harry disdainfully or not at all. But even still it felt wrong to him that all these people cared only about something that had happened when he was a baby, and not about Harry himself.

Encouraged by Harry's apparent understanding, Cedric continued. "It can be a great feeling, being at the top of the school. But sometimes it gets to be a bit much. Day after day of never having a second to myself. So some nights I come down here after everyone's in bed and spend some much needed time alone with myself, mulling things over in the hot water."

Harry nodded again. "That makes sense. If you want my advice then have your friends clear some of the people away. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger do that for me sometimes. And it's nice to talk to people who really are interested in the real you."

Cedric smiled sadly. "If only I could, Harry. My friends graduated last year. Most of my Quidditch buddies were older than me and I was shy first year so I didn't actually make or keep any friends my age."

Harry wasn't sure how to respond to this. It was hard to imagine a shy, friendless Cedric, especially since Harry had only ever known the boy when he was at the top of his game.

"Well. . . What about Cho?"

Cedric have a hollow chuckle and crossed his legs. "Cho's kind of a . . . Special circumstance," he replied vaguely. Harry waited for Cedric to say more on the subject but was met with silence.

"So. . . You wanted to talk to me about something?"

Cedric had been staring glassey-eyed across the pool at the stained glass portrait of the sleeping mermaid. At Harry's words, however, he shook his head slightly and turned back to the boy, giving him a charming smile.

"Right, sorry. It's actually along the same lines as what we were just talking about." Cedric's face grew serious. "I wanted to apologize for how the school's been treating you. I've seen those demonizing buttons everywhere. I've tried telling people not to wear them, but for once no one would listen to me. It's like they think I'm lying about hating those buttons so I'll look good and modest, and that they're somehow making me secretly happy when they keep wearing them. And I can only imagine how you must feel. You're the one seeing them everywhere and being taunted wherever you go. It's completely unfair, Especially since you didn't ask for any of this to happen to you."

Harry felt a welling sense of gratitude towards Cedric at these words. He sat up a little straighter as his eyes roved over the boy next to him.

"I. . . Thank you! But. . . I thought you didn't believe me when I said I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire?" Harry said, thinking back to just after his name had come out of the Goblet, when Cedric had expressed clearly his disbelief that Harry hadn't put his name in the cup in the first place.

"I didn't believe it at first," Cedric replied. He sat up as well and edged closer to Harry. "I'll admit I was a little pissed when your name came out of the fire. Like everyone else I wrongfully assumed you'd done something, tricked the Goblet somehow because you wanted more fame. But after I'd cooled off I started thinking about everything. And I remembered how shocked and scared you looked when you walked into the chamber with Fleur, Krum, and I. You clearly had no idea what was going on. It was wrong if me not to believe you."

Harry felt a rush of emotion at this. He started beaming uncontrollably at his companion. Harry was very nearly ready to hug Cedric! So far the only people in the whole school who believed him were Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, and Hagrid (and Maybe McGonagall and Snape). He knew that one more person out of hundreds didn't really mean much, but to him it meant the world, especially coming from one of his fellow competitors.

Cedric grinned suddenly. "I'd apologize for stealing all the girls from you too, but I know that's not a real problem for you."

Harry did a double take, heart suddenly thumping madly in his chest. "Wh-what?!"

Cedric gave a sigh, but it was one without impatience. "Well, you're gay, right? So all the girls in school flocking to me instead of you isn't a problem." He said it in such a pointed way that it shocked Harry. How could he know?!

"I d-don't understand," Harry said, "I haven't told anyone! I'm not even certain of it myself. . . ."

Cedric smiled again. "Come on, Harry. You went to the Yule Ball with one of the prettiest girls in the whole school, and you spent the entire time looking miserable! I don't need to be a genius to figure it out. Plus, it takes one to know one. . . ." His voice grew distant and hollow as he said the last part.

Harry's jaw dropped. Did Cedric mean what Harry thought he meant?! Surely not! In Harry's wildest dreams and fantasies he'd never even assumed that this popular athlete boy, this stud, could be gay!

"So. . . . You mean that you're-" Harry began.

"A 'sword swallower' too, yes," Cedric said with a pained smile.

"B-but what about Cho?" Harry asked, eyes not once leaving Cedric's face. "You're dating her!"

"Ah, yes. We arrive once again at the 'special circumstances'. I'm not out, Harry. No one here but you knows I'm gay. And I'm only telling you because I was certain you were gay too. And seeing as how you never denied it, I'm assuming I guessed correctly?"

Harry jerked his head to indicate that Cedric was right. "Well, I think I am. . . I've never actually had any experiences to tell me clearly."

"We'll circle back to that," Cedric winked, "but Cho is my cover. I believe the term is a 'Beard'? I can only use the excuse 'I'm just focusing on other things right now' so many times to get around dating before people get suspicious. So I asked her to the Yule Ball."

Harry looked at the older boy dumbfounded. "So she doesn't even know?"

Cedric shook his head sadly. "I know it's wrong, but it's the kind of thing that will sort itself out. I leave Hogwarts after this year, and she doesn't. On some level she knows that I can't continue our relationship after the end of term."

Harry was so thrown by this that he didn't notice nearly all of the bubbles he'd gathered around himself were gone. If he wanted, Cedric only had to look down and he would see Harry's Privates. But the Hufflepuff Seeker was staring intently in Harry's face.

"Cedric, you've got to tell her! She can't go through this whole year thinking you love her when that's far from the truth!"

The older boy scowled, his bottom lip trembling slightly. "I know, Harry. But I was scared! I didn't want the whole school knowing I suck on more than just Sugar Quills! Despite what most people think I don't have that much going for me."

Harry scoffed. "Come on! You've got a lot going for you. You're an athlete, you're amazing at magic, and your one of the hottest guys in the school. That's a lot more than I've got going for me!"

Cedric rolled his eyes. "Come off it, Harry. I'm decent at magic, but I'm no better than anyone else in my year. And yeah, I'm good-looking, but that doesn't help me much when I'm gay and hardly anyone else here is. And next to you I'm barely even qualified to be a Quidditch player!"

Harry ran a hand through his hair, dampening it slightly. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What do you mean!? You beat me in that match last year."

"Harry, you know damn well I only beat you because the Dementors showed up and made you fall off your broom. And let's face it, in the first task you, me, and Krum were all Quidditch players and you were the only one to think of using a broom against your dragon, which, if you remember, was the most dangerous of the four. You got on that Firebolt, a professional racing broom that you handled perfectly I'll add, and got the egg the fastest of us all with only a scratch to show that you'd fought a Horntail at all. And me? I had to have my face healed by Madame Pomfrey after half of it was set on fire!"

Harry was stumped. He'd never thought of things from that perspective before. He'd always looked up to Cedric because he was older. He'd assumed the other boy would always be better than him because Cedric had more experience. But the way Cedric told it had their roles flipped!

"I'm . . . I'm sorry, mate. I had no idea," Harry said solemnly. "Just. . . Can we talk about something else?" The subject was making him uncomfortable. He shivered, suddenly becoming aware that the water had grown cool as they had talked.

Cedric noticed the shiver. His eyes widened and a concerned look spread over his face. "You're cold! Hold on, I'll turn the hot water on!"

Before Harry could say anything Cedric had stood up and began sloshing across the pool to a set of faucets at the other end. Harry blushed as he noticed he could see the other boy's ass through the water now that the bubbles were all but gone. He tried not to look, wanting to respect Cedric, but the temptation was too great.

Harry watched the boy's rear all the way to the other side of the pool, where Cedric turned a faucet. Hot, steaming water began to pour into the pool from multiple sources, quickly warming Harry.

"Do you want more suds?" Cedric asked. "I noticed earlier you seemed keen to use them to cover yourself. I'm fine with that if you're still feeling sheepish. . . ?"

Harry shook his head. "I'll be fine, thanks."

Cedric smiled and waited a few moments before turning the taps off and heading back over to Harry. This time the younger boy was able to keep his gaze on Cedric's face rather than his privates.

"You can look if you want to, Harry. I don't mind." Cedric said with a small smile, seemingly reading Harry's thoughts.

Harry was jolted by this, but still felt somewhat ashamed and chose to keep his eyes on Cedric's face until the boy retook his seat next to Harry. Harry noticed that Cedric chose to sit closer to him than when he'd left, but found that he didn't mind. In fact, Harry realized with a start that he was slightly stiff down below. He coughed and crossed his legs, hoping to cover the embarrassing sight. If Cedric noticed he didn't let on.

"So. . . . " he said, looking over at Harry, "I said we'd circle back to you and how you aren't entirely sure if you're gay because you haven't had any experiences to tell you if you are."

Harry nodded slowly. He wasn't sure why Cedric was interested in the topic, or indeed why he was willing to discuss it with the older boy. Harry was certainly seeing Cedric in a new light. Over the past two years he'd been too annoyed by how handsome everyone else thought Diggory was to notice for himself how hot he truly was. But he saw it clearly now. He had short dark brown hair that, when dry, stuck up like a fashion model's. His muscles were much more defined than Harry's and his skin was smooth but for a trail of brown hair beginning at his abs and continuing down to where Harry still wouldn't let himself look. But Cedric's face stole the show. It had sculpted edges that were somehow  
both sharp and full. His red lips were nearly always in a cute half-smile and his mischievous grey eyes reminded Harry of winter days playing in the snow with his friends from Gryffindor House.

"Harry?" Cedric coaxed, and Harry realized he'd been staring.

"R-right, sorry!" Harry stammered slightly, shaking his head to dismiss the thoughts clouding his mind's surface. "Well, you said it yourself. There's not that many boys here who are gay, and since I'm always either here or with the Dursleys, my legal guardians who isolate me from everyone, I've just never been able to test if I like guys or not."

"But you don't like girls?" Cedric said, staring intently into Harry's green eyes.

"Not really," Harry responded. "I mean, I find them pretty, but even when I've had the chance I've never wanted to. . . . You know." Harry blushed and turned his head to stare into the water.

Cedric nodded. "And you've really never had the chance to try it out with a boy."

Harry nodded again.

"Would you like to?" Cedric asked evenly. He quickly blushed and looked away. "Sorry! That sounded like a proposition. I just meant. . . . I mean, I'm only curious."

Harry's stomach fluttered at these words. He found himself leaning ever so slightly towards the older boy. "I'm staring to think I really would," he said unblinkingly.

Cedric blushed darker. "Harry, I-"

"Are you sure that wasn't a proposition?" Harry's heart was thumping hard in his chest. He couldn't believe the things he was saying! But he couldn't stop saying them either. He slowly uncrossed his legs, revealing his now fully stiff cock. Cedric glanced at it and let out a choked gasp.

"H-Harry! Oh, Harry~"

The younger teen leaned forward more, but it was Cedric who pushed through the gap between them. Their mouths met. Harry's eyes widened as he felt Cedric's full, smooth lips press against his own slightly rough ones. Cedric's hands found Harry's shoulders, and Harry's hands gripped the sides of Cedric's abdomen.

Harry pushed the older teen backwards, making him lean back against the wall once more. Cedric shuddered slightly but complied.

Harry pulled briefly out of the kiss. "Are you okay with this?" He breathed in the other boy's ear.

Cedric nodded. "Absolutely. You take the reins, Harry," Cedric gently grasped one of Harry's wrists and slowly guided his open hand down between his legs. "Steer me."

Harry let out a shuddering moan and finally allowed himself to look down at Cedric's rock hard cock through the hot water. Cedric's hand guided Harry's to the base of his thick shaft, which curved ever so slightly upward. Harry's fingers wrapped around the warm, throbbing member as his eyes roved hungrily over the older boy's privates, taking in every little detail

Unlike Harry's own cock, Cedric's had no veins along it's perfectly smooth shaft. And where Harry's foreskin stretched almost all the way over his head even while he was hard, Cedric's barely came up over his Corona. Their similarities, however, lay not only in the bushes of dark pubic hair just below the bases of their shafts, but in size as well. Harry, who blushingly recalled having measured himself just two weeks earlier, came to about seven and a half inches. He'd sheepishly asked Ron if that was big for a man Harry's age, and Ron had immediately told Harry that it was. Cedric was only slightly larger than Harry, resting comfortably at eight inches.

"N-not looking so small, Harry! I'd like to take you myself someday, b-but it seems like you have other plans for tonight!" Cedric gasped. His eyes moved up from Harry's cock to his face. The older boy tilted his head forwards slightly, licking his lips as he released his hold on the hand Harry had wrapped around his cock.

With another groan of longing, Harry began to slowly stroke Cedric's dick as he leaned back in and reignited their passionate kiss. He felt Cedric's tongue pushing gently against his lips, seeking entry, and he opened his mouth gladly for the older Hufflepuff, who took no time to push his tongue inside Harry's mouth.

As the two boy's tongues began to acquaint themselves with one another, Harry shifted his body over so he was all but straddling Cedric. He spread his legs apart and began to sink down into the boy's lap, his hand now holding Diggory's cock straight up. As Harry lowered himself he felt the cock slide up his crack and nuzzle against his asshole. He moaned into Cedric's mouth as his tongue wrestled with the older boy's.

Cedric's eyes widened slightly. Evidently he had expected Harry to take things slower than this. But he growled his approval at the other boy and his cock twitched anxiously against Harry's virgin hole. Harry grinned as he felt it move, seeking entry into his body.

Using the hot water of the pool as a lubricant, Harry slowly sank downward, easing the tip of Cedric's cock inside him. Both boys had to break the kiss to gasp, hit like a wall of bricks by the various new sensations coursing through them. For Harry it was an unusual feeling of pain being overridden by euphoria. He gasped again, loudly, and held back tears as he lowered himself more onto the curved cock. For Cedric it was pure, undiluted pleasure. He cried out and wriggled slightly, closing his eyes tightly. As he slowly grew used to the feeling he leaned back in towards Harry's mouth, eyes still closed, and began nibbling at the younger boy's bottom lip, tugging on it with his teeth.

Harry gasped again and pushed down determinedly with his hips, forcing Cedric's large cock further inside of himself and stretching his asshole more. Harry moved one hand from Diggory's abdomen to his shoulder and grabbed to boy's hair tightly yet gently with his other. Cedric's eyes snapped open and grey irises met green ones. Harry refused to blink, not wanting to break their eye contact and he gave another push down with his hips.

Tears appeared in the corners of Harry's eyes, yet they were tears of joy, not pain. Cedric's cock was now halfway inside of Harry. The older boy moved one hand down beneath the water and wrapped it gently around Harry's own achingly hard member, never once taking his eyes off Harry's face. He began delivering slow and deliberate strokes, making Harry's body shake more as he moaned. His eyes closed slightly, but he kept them open enough to continue staring into the pearly grey ones of Cedric.

Harry, feeling overwhelmed by the new whirl of sensations coursing though his body, found he was shaking too much to continue pushing down on Cedric's cock. His eyes widened pleadingly, and a silent message was sent between the two Seekers. Cedric immediately nodded in understanding and began to thrust smoothly and carefully up into Harry with his hips.

It was difficult for Cedric to thrust from beneath Harry. It would have been much easier for him to have lifted up the younger boy and laid him on his back. But Cedric did not know Harry's kinks or his limits. For their first time, at least, he wanted Harry on top and feeling comfortably in control, even if that wasn't the case.

A high, effeminate cry escaped Harry's lips as Cedric thrusted slightly harder than he'd intended, pushing his cock most of the way inside Harry and striking his sweet spot. Harry was forced I break eye contact as he squeezed his eyes shut, gritted his teeth, and flung his head up and back, facing the high ceiling. Cedric felt Harry's asshole ring clench tightly around his cock, rendering him unable to move any further inside the boy.

"H-harry, are y-you alright?" Cedric stammered concernedly.

"Keep. . . Keep going!" Harry replied as his muscles unclenched and he turned his head back towards Cedric. "God, keep going!"

A grin flashed briefly across Cedric's face, and he put a hand against the stone steps beneath him, bracing himself as he prepared to thrust again into The Boy Who Lived.

But suddenly Harry stopped him. He seemed to have regained his strength as he pushed a hand firmly against Cedric's chest and sat up straighter.

"No, not you. Let me~" Harry grinned hungrily and slowly began easing back down the older boy's cock. Cedric moaned gratefully and began relaxing again. But that only lasted for a few seconds. The only warning Cedric got was the deep breath Harry took before grinding down hard onto Cedric's cock, forcing the last of his eight inches inside himself.

Cedric's shout of mixed surprise and pleasure was much louder than Harry's cry of ecstasy. They combined in the air, echoing around the room and awakening the stained-glass portrait of the mermaid on the far wall. She glared distastefully at the two boys before disappearing behind a large rock in her portrait. Harry and Cedric paid her no mind. They were much too wrapped up in one another to care they'd been seen by the portrait. Besides, she couldn't speak anyway.

Harry's chest heaved, rising and falling rapidly in time with Cedric's as the two boys regained their breath. As soon as he could see clearly, Harry grunted and began pulling himself back up Cedric's cock. The Quidditch Captain let out a strangled groan as he felt his sensitive foreskin being pulled tightly up over his head.

Harry stopped shortly before the cock would have been dislodged from his ass and pushed hard back down with his hips, forcing Cedric's long, thick member back deep inside the younger boy while eliciting yips and gasps from both teens.

No sooner had the base of Cedric's shaft been pushed firmly against Harry's hole than Harry was raising his hips once more. The boy fell into a steady rhythm of raising his hips and pushing hard downwards. At this point all pain was gone, leaving only the purest pleasure.

Harry groaned loudly against the unfamiliar feeling deep inside his asshole. He'd never even fingered himself before, so every single time Cedric's dick was forced inside him felt like a new adventure. But the pleasure was much greater than the feeling of discomfort that came with it, and Harry was able to power through. He even started to pick up some speed, causing his gasps and moans to raise higher in tone and pitch, sounding more and more feminine with every thrust.

Cedric laid back against the steps again, eyes now closed firmly, mouth open in a silent moan of pleasure. His hand had fallen away from Harry's cock momentarily when the younger Seeker had begun riding Cedric's dick harder and more enthusiastically, but Cedric, now recovered from his initial shock, eagerly wrapped his hand back around Harry's cock and resumed stroking it evenly and in tune with Harry's own thrusts down into Cedric's cock. Occasionally the older boy would slip a finger beneath Harry's foreskin, making the boy grunt out and moan as he rubbed the fingertip against Harry's raw, wet head. Cedric grinned whenever he did this.

"Ohhh, Harry!" Cedric murmured as he pawed the other teen off. "God, you feelfantastic!"

Harry could scare respond with any more than a high moan of agreement as he rode Cedric. Hands shaking, Harry leaned forward slowly and buried his face in Cedric's neck, smelling the boy's warm, pine fresh scent. He grinned lazily when he realized that he too must smell like that. Harry closed his eyes peacefully and let his hips do all the work.

Cedric felt the buildup of pleasure arrive suddenly. He froze, not knowing what to do. He'd never been in this situation before, with a much younger boy who had suddenly come into him. They hadn't had time to talk beforehand.

Should I ask for permission to cum inside him?! Cedric thought desperately. He didn't want to kill the mood by asking, but he also didn't want to make assumptions, especially on Harry's first time. He groaned inwardly as he felt the buildup expand within his gut.

But before he knew it, it was too late. He let out a cry of ecstasy as an overwhelming wall of pleasure blinded him, and he bucked his hips hard, thrusting deep inside Harry. The fourth year boy cried out in surprise and bit hard into Cedric's neck as he too was engulfed by all the new feelings.

Cedric barely felt the bite as his cock began twitching hard inside Harry. He arched his back and shot his load deep inside the boy. His hand dropped away from Harry's cock again and instead gripped the Gryffindor's thigh tightly. Cedric felt stream after sticky stream of his semen unload inside the smaller boy. A small part of him felt guilty for not even warning the boy he was about to cum, but that small part was forced to the back of his mind as the pleasure of his orgasm took control of his body.

Cedric felt Harry's body shuddering beneath his embrace. He heard the boy's muffled shouts and whines. But they sounded far away. Cedric continued cumming, but each shot was less than the last.

And just as quickly as his orgasm had snuck up, it stopped. Cedric and Harry both collapsed down, Harry on top of the older boy. They were both panting deeply, eyes closed. Beads of sweat and mist covered their faces as the took deep breaths.

"That. . . That was incredible!" Cedric gasped. "Harry, you were absolutely fucking amazing!"

Harry smiled warmly and opened his eyes slowly. "Th-thank you! I've never felt like that before. It was. . . . " Harry trailed off, searching for a word to describe the grandeur of this experience but finding none. In his relaxation after the sex Harry found he felt like a new person, almost angelic! Almost.

And he realized that for the first time since his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire he felt truly calm and peaceful. He laid his head on Cedric's warm chest, savoring the feeling.

"I just. . . " Cedric began concernedly, "I wish you'd came too. It's not fair that I did and you didn't." He blushed.

Harry smiled softly. "But Cedric, I did! It felt wonderful! It was under the water, though. That's part of why I bit you. . . "

Cedric laughed, relieved, then sat up slightly. "Ow!"

"What?!" Harry asked dreamily.

"I'd forgotten you bit me till you said that. But now you've said it I can feel it." He rubbed his neck slowly.

Harry bit his lip, feeling guilty. "S-sorry!" He said, blushing. "I didn't mean to. I just couldn't help it."

"It's alright, Harry. I don't mind. Just stings a little." Cedric pulled his hand away from his neck, placing it instead on Harry's ass beneath the water. "It'll leave a mark for the next week or so, but at least it's not bleeding."

Harry giggled and began circling Cedric's left nipple with his thumb. "The whole school is going to be talking about where you got it from. What girl managed to seduce you."

Cedric laughed with Harry, and then frowned. "The whole school, but especially Cho. . . ."

Harry's heart sank. "Oh. . . Maybe you could cover it up? Just until it heals?"

Cedric nodded slowly. "I'll think about it." He sat stone-faced for a moment, staring across the pool at the empty stained-glass portrait. After a few seconds he shook himself and turned his face back to Harry, giving him a reassuring smile and a squeeze on the ass.

"Well Potter, it's late! Probably around 2:30 in the morning! Are we going to crack this egg or what?!"

Harry felt a jolt run through him. He had completely forgotten about the golden Dragon's egg! It was the reason he'd come here in the first place! He knew he needed to work it out, but he felt so comfortable and at peace lying on top of Cedric with a cock in his ass and warm water all around. He yawned as he suddenly realized just how tired he was.

"Can't we just sit here for a bit?" Harry asked, looking into Cedric's friendly eyes. "I know I've got to work on the Second Task, but I don't want to move yet."

Cedric gave Harry a wide smile and nodded. He reached with his free hand and ran it slowly through Harry's mess of tangled black hair.

"Take all the time you need, Harry."


End file.
